Multiple curtain rods, (or similar means for mounting drapery) affixed in close proximity on a wall are desirable in a number of situations. One may wish to have a curtain which extends outwardly from and around the upper part of a conventional window blind, in order to hide the upper part of the blind and its support structure from view. Some valance, or "top treatment," designs may require from three to five rods, each with a separate bracket. Another situation where multiple curtain rods and mounting brackets are desirable is where an inner curtain, often made of a different material than an outer curtain, is desired. Both the inner and outer curtains will be supported by curtain rods with separate brackets which are spaced closely.
The primary problem with mounting multiple curtain rods is that the bracket supporting each end of each rod requires placing several screws in the wall to which the rod is mounted. The result is a multitude of screws in the wall, all in close proximity to each other. Because walls are usually made of plaster material such as GYROC.TM., multiple screws can damage the walls by fragmenting the wall material. A related problem arises if the position of the rods needs to be changed after mounting to adjust the length of the curtain. This necessitates removal of screws from the wall and then reinsertion of the screws, leading to further weakening of the wall material. Thus, what is needed is a means for mounting multiple curtain rods to a wall which does not require a multitude of screws, and which can allow vertical adjustment of the position of each rod without remounting of the supporting screws.
Another problem associated with mounting curtain rods is that they must usually be held in place while the screws are being affixed to the wall. This makes mounting difficult. Mounting could be simplified if the screws could be affixed to the wall without the need to hold the curtain rods in place.